Dany2j
|team = Red |teamseniority = 9/17/2011 |statisticsdate = 11/12/2011 |currency = Euro |nativeresources = }} Dany2j is a member of the New Pacific Order. His nation, , was established on Thursday, September 10, 2009. Nation information Jarafuel is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Jarafuel work diligently to produce Aluminum and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Jarafuel has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Jarafuel allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Jarafuel believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Jarafuel will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Dany2j calls a continuous history of applying to the New Pacific Order his own. He first applied to join Pacifica on March 2, 2008. Since he was unduly active and could hardly wait to being asked questions, he checked other application threads and simply answered their questions in his own thread, just as if he himself had been asked. Impressed by his initiative and activity, Comrade Ash approved of this first application on March 5, 2008. His second application took place on July 24, 2008. Due to a RL incident, Dany was not capable of maintaining his nation and was demoted. Dany's application was cordially embraced and Mary the Fantabulous approved of his application the same day. The third application occurred on August 14, 2008. Since his RL internet connection did not work for a while, Dany's nation had been deleted and he was therefore demoted on the forums. Many Pacificans expressed their delight to see Dany applying anew and vouched for him. The application was been approved of by King Brandon the same day. Dany applied the fourth time on January 4, 2009. Because of significant laptop problems, he had not managed to take care of his nation, which resulted in him being demoted on the forums. ZetaDefender and others bid Dany welcome and Umbrae Noctem approved of the application the same day. The fifth and last application procedure started on September 10, 2009. After several Pacificans had vouched for Dany and bid him welcome anew, his application was approved of on September 15, 2009 by Soly. Dany's firm conviction that Pacifica is a great place to participate in as a member, the friends he made there, and the circumstance that the NPO is nothing less than Dany's home convinced him each time to join it anew, whenever he was back on Planet Bob. Friendship and camaraderie Dany rates several Pacificans among his friends, like Millionario, Xantha, Brucemna and Caius Alexandrian. The most influential people to him within the New Pacific Order are Mary the Fantabulous, whose government he admires, and Teeters, whose squad leadership he truly holds in high esteem. Future aspirations again one day and continue my beneficial work for .''}} Professions past and present Diplomatic Corps Dany2j joined the on August 6, 2011, and was promoted to Diplomatic Attache on September 24, 2011. The Diplomatic Corps spreads the good will of Pacifica all over Planet Bob; diplomats are responsible for creating, maintaining, and improving relations with other alliances. On January 7, 2012 Dany was promoted to DSE over Sphere 2 within the Diplo Corps. As a Diplomatic Special Envoy he is in charge of running his team of assigned diplomats to maintain and improve relations with their respective assigned alliances. Military Command Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, lead NPO Battalions into war, and prepare its defenses against any threat that arises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldiers' first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, the last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Dany2j was promoted to NCO of Beta Battalion on October 4, 2011. Military Command runs the NPO's war machine, keeping all members coordinated and up to Pacifican standards. On March 10, 2012 he was promoted to Beta Lieutenant. Recruiting Corps The is responsible for messaging nations both new old to invite them to join the NPO. Dany2j, an outstanding recruiter, was promoted to Talent Agent on October 9, 2011. Awards of the New Pacific Order NPO war history Dany has taken part in most of the major wars of the NPO, including the Doomhouse-NPO War, fighting against hostile nations in dozens of wars. During the war, he was nuked several times by nuclear-capable nations, and protected and assisted fellow squad members as well as Pacificans in need. Altogether, during his entire membership, Dany has served Pacifica in no fewer than 73 wars against a multitude of alliances. Ghost Squad On June 9, 2011, Dany joined Delta Ghost Squad, after he had spoken to Rogal Dorn, leader of the squad, who asked him to do so. Rogal himself established this squad due to the circumstance that his former squad had disbanded, after he had spoken with Teeters, leader of the Omega Ghost squad. Dany is proud to be a member of one of Pacifica's best and most reliable squads, serving together with exceptional characters and friends. Category:Individuals Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran‎ Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran